Being A Happy Family
by CharlieFabray
Summary: Quinn Fabray está em seu último ano de colegial, com sua irmã gêmea nerd, Charlie, sua paixão secreta, Rachel Berry, que namora com seu ex-namorado Finn Hudson, sua melhor amiga/arquinimiga Santana Lopez, namorada da ingênua Brittany S. Pierce, o ex-ficante e cafajeste pai de sua filha, Noah Puckerman e o melhor amigo gay, Kurt Hummel, além da tímida novata Katherine Matthews.
1. Prólogo

**Lima - Ohio; meados de 1993 - Russell e Judy**

Russell John Fabray era o filho mais velho de uma rica família de Ohio, o pai era viúvo e comandava os negócios da família a mão de ferro, assim como criava o filho e a filha, Margaret, Joel era um homem frio e duro com Russell durante sua infância, criava seu filho para ser visto, não ouvido, como um bom senhor cristão fervoroso que perdera sua esposa e a única mulher que já amara, ficando amargo e muito recluso, Russell cresceu como um garoto normal, que adorava jogarfutebol e tinha ciúmes da irmã, ele se achava na responsabilidade de ajudar Maggie, (já que Joel praticamente a culpava por sua esposa, Lucy, ter morrido, já que ela morrera de parto), e acabou se tornando um pouco frio e distante por causa disso, o que não preocupava Joel, que achava que aquilo tornaria seu filho mais apto a assumir os negócios de tecidos da família um dia, mas sempre preocupou Maggie, a irmã dele, que era a única que parecia perceber o distanciamento de Russell, ou pelo menos se preocupar com isso.

Maggie também era a única que ainda conseguia derreter o coração de Russell, ela era a irmãzinha amada do garoto, apesar de ser apenas dois anos mais nova, só que quando Margaret decidiu que queria ser bailarina, totalmente contra os princípios de seu pai, (que já até planejara o casamento de sua filha com o filho de um empresário rico, o que uniria suas empresas e tornaria o império Fabray ainda maior), e surtou, disse que nunca uma Fabray iria viver esse estilo de vida leviano, já que como um cristão fervoroso, Joel também acreditava que viver de dança era impuro, Maggie não esperava tal resposta do pai e procurou ajuda em Russell, que não negaria isso á menina, mas quando Joel ameaçou deserdar os dois, ele deu para trás, deixando a irmã sozinha, quando ele a viu partir em uma manhã de domingo para NY, levava com ela o último resquício de humanidade de Russell, que rapidamente se tornou um homem prático, cruel e que acreditava veementemente que os fins justificam os meios, Joel havia criado seu filho á sua imagem e semelhança.

Judy Blagg era a filha mais nova de Kirsty e Joseph Blagg, que tinham quatro filhos, Cody, Lois, Peter e Judy, ela era alegre e bem humorada, Kirsty e Joseph eram cristãos fervorosos, que passavam seus valores para os filhos, Judy cresceu a vida inteira dentro dos duros padrões que seus pais colocaram, Kirsty era uma velha amiga de Lucy Fabray, sendo assim, era quase uma mãe para Russell e Margaret, que estavam sempre visitando-os, desde pequena, Judy era encantada com Russell, mesmo o garoto sendo seis anos mais velho, ela ficou arrasada quando Margaret sumiu sem explicações e Russell foi para a faculdade de administração, ele voltou anos depois quando ela estava começando sua própria faculdade de enfermagem, para assumir a empresa do pai, estava diferente, seus olhos verdes pareciam ainda mais opacos, ele estava mais distante, mas ainda era o único homem pelo qual Judy se apaixonara, e ainda era apaixonada, já Russell, se via em um impasse, Judy sempre foi como sua irmã mais nova, e lhe lembrava muito de Maggie, ele sabia que ela sempre fora apaixonada por ele, Peter lhe falara em uma vez que ele fora visitá-los. E ele nunca olhara para Judy daquele jeito, mas quando voltou e a vê-la, depois de seis anos, ela parecia tão diferente, os cabelos loiros estavam maiores, e os olhos azuis lhe pareciam tão encantadores, aquele mesmo verão ele falou com Joseph e pediu a mão da mulher, o homem prontamente aceitou, queria encaminhar a filha para uma vida boa e confortável, e Russell era um bom menino e seria capaz de sustentá-la.

Judy não poderia estar mais feliz do que quando eles se casaram em treze de março de 1986, quando eles voltaram de lua de mel, Judy voltou a assistir as aulas enquanto Russell comandava a empresa, ele era incrivelmente doce com ela, apesar de nunca mostrar isso fora de casa, e ela gostava de se dedicar totalmente a ele, mas logo ela começou a se sentir mal e ás vezes quase desmaiava, logo descobriu que estava grávida de um mês, Frannie Ann Fabray nasceu oito meses depois em catorze de novembro de 1987, recebeu o nome da avó de Judy, o casal não poderia estar mais feliz com a primeira filha, que era a cópia fiel de Judy, loira dos olhos azuis, dois anos depois eles resolveram tentar de novo, mas Judy não engravidava de jeito nenhum, tanto que só foram conseguir seis anos depois do nascimento de Frannie, mas quando as gêmeas, Charlotte Julie e Lucy Quinn nasceram, em oito de março de 1993, Russell não parecia muito feliz, ele sempre quisera ter um filho homem, e para a tristeza de Judy, quase imediatamente ele começou a desenvolver uma séria antipatia pelas duas meninas, Charlie e Quinn se pareciam muito com Russell fisicamente, as duas eram loiras dos olhos verdes amendoados, mas ao crescer, as duas inevitavelmente começariam a perceber que eram diferentes de Frannie, pelo menos aos olhos de Russell.

**Havana, Cuba - No mesmo ano - Angélica e Ricardo**

Ricardo Lopez veio com seus pais e os três irmãos, Juan, Rita e Rosa de Cuba para os EUA quando ainda era bebê, Alma queria dar aos filhos melhores condições de vida do que encontravam em seu país de origem, foram aprendendo a falar inglês aos poucos, enquanto que Ricardo já falava desde muito pequeno, e também balbuciava o espanhol, aos oito anos, sua família muito penosamente jurou a bandeira dos Estados Unidos e se tornaram cidadãos americanos, o que foi um alívio para a situação financeira da família, que vivia do salário de jardineiro de Ernesto, pai de Ricardo e de Alma, que era babá em uma casa de ricos em Miami, além do complemento, que vinha do salário de Rita como garçonete, mas Ernesto tinha diploma em medicina, só nunca pôde exercer por não ser cidadão americano, logo ao renunciar a bandeira de Cuba, a família se mudou para a cidadezinha de Lima, em Ohio, onde Ernesto começou a trabalhar no hospital e Alma se tornou dona de casa para criar os filhos mais novos, Ricardo, Rosa e Gabriel, o bebê de poucos meses, Ernesto e Alma, se dedicavam muito a seus filhos e os criavam para que se tornassem pessoas boas e honestas, o sonho de Ricardo logo se tornou ser médico como o pai que tanto admirava e ajudar pessoas como ele, se tornou um ótimo rapaz, cheio de valores e que não aceitava injustiça, dez anos após a família Lopez renunciar a bandeira cubana, Ricardo começou a faculdade de medicina.

Já Angélica Cardis, nascera no México, mas fora adotada ainda recém nascida pelo casal de descendentes italianos Carlo e Adriana, que criavam a menina com tudo o que ela tinha direito, ela era filha única, e sonhava em ser advogada, tinha dezoito anos e era uma moça muito bonita, vaidosa e sorridente quando começou a faculdade de direito e lá conheceu Ricardo, ele era um ano mais velho que ela, o sonho de todas as meninas do campus, alto, gentil, moreno e bonito, chamava a atenção por onde passava, mas com uma só troca de olhares, Angélica pareceu tê-lo enjaulado, eles namoraram por vários anos, eram o casal mais da faculdade, quando se formaram no verão de 1990, Ricardo a pediu em casamento e ela prontamente aceitou, eles viriam a trocar alianças um ano depois, em uma pequena cerimônia apenas para amigos, depois de dois anos de casamento, decidiram que era hora de ter um filho, não precisaram tentar muito para que Angélica engravidasse de uma menina, o casal não poderia estar mais feliz quando, na reta final da gravidez, o irmão mais velho de Ricardo, Juan, que voltara a morar em Cuba com a mulher e o filho, ficou gravemente doente, obrigando o casal a viajar naquele mesmo mês, Santana Diabla Lopez viria a nascer em dezoito de maio de 1993, na cidade de Havana, em Cuba, Juan melhorou alguns meses depois de Angélica voltar para os EUA com a filha recém nascida, Ricardo voltou para casa e eles finalmente se ajeitaram para viver em família, Santana era os olhos dos dois, a menininha perfeita que eles sempre quiseram, amá-la parecia quase inevitável.

**Naquele mesmo ano - Joinesville, Califórnia - Peter e Karen**

Peter Pierce era o filho mais velho de uma família de seis, Dominique, sua mãe, viera da Holanda com seus avós quando tinha apenas seis anos, instalando-se na Califórnia, e Rogér, seu pai, era descendente de alemães, Dominique morrera no parto da irmã mais nova de Peter, Idina, os quatro irmãos, Peter, Anna, Oliver e Idina, foram logo mandados para viver em internatos ao longo do tempo, já que Rogér viajava muito a trabalho e não tinha com quem deixá-los, em uma dessas escolas, Peter conheceu Karen Dawson, ela era neta da dona de seu internato, tinha perdido os pais muito nova e por isso vivia com a avó, isso e o fato de possuir um possessivo irmão mais velho, Jonatan, faziam de Karen praticamente intocável, mas Peter estava encantado com aquela garota de movimentos leves, olhos azuis, sorriso encantador e grandes sonhos, eles acabaram se encontrando ás escuras algumas vezes, e um romance logo começou a surgir, mas quando Karen engravidou, aos dezessete anos, nenhum deles estava preparado para tal baque, a avó da garota fingiu que ela não existia e a expulsou de casa, Peter pediu para ir para casa do pai e Rogér aceitou, mesmo a contragosto que o garoto trouxesse sua namorada grávida para casa, ele não queria deixá-los desamparados com um bebê a caminho.

Eles passaram por todo tipo de impedimento possível, mas quando Brittany Susan Pierce nasceu, em nove de fevereiro de 1993, nenhum dos dois estava realmente preparado, Karen teve que largar a escola para criar a menina enquanto Peter batalhava para arrumar um jeito de sustentar a namorada e a filha, trabalhando de noite e estudando de dia, ele queria sair debaixo da asa do pai e provar que seria sim capaz de sustentar sua família, ele se formou em administração quando Brittany tinha sete anos, começou a trabalhar com uma franquia de uma pizzaria famosa que logo fez sucesso na Califórnia, mas quando Karen se formou em dança clássica na OSU da Califórnia, os dois resolveram se mudar para Ohio, finalmente se casando em uma pequena cerimônia no civil, quando Brittany tinha doze anos, a segunda filha do casal, Alicia, nasceu, eles eram uma família feliz, e ninguém tiraria isso deles.

**Ainda em 1993 - Lima, Ohio - Hiram e Leroy**

Hiram Johann Berry era o filho único de Muriel e Martha Berry, Muriel era pastor em uma igreja e Martha era dona de um restaurante, sendo assim, Hiram passou a vida toda sendo duramente moldado aos padrões de sua igreja, mas logo ele começou a perceber que era diferente, aos dezoito anos e prestes a entrar na faculdade de de design de interiores, ele nunca havia namorado e seu estômago embrulhava só de pensar em beijar uma garota, já com garotos era diferente, ele perdeu as contas do número de vezes que sonhou beijando Philip Hubber, o capitão do time de futebol, ou quanto tempo passava olhando o corpo dos outros jogadores durante uma partida, ele demorou bastante para se aceitar, mas logo percebeu que era gay e se assumiu para seus pais pouco após terminar a faculdade e abrir o estúdio com o dinheiro que vinha economizando com trabalhos de design simples, a reação deles foi a pior possível, o que deixou Hiram muito magoado, mas ele decidiu seguir em frente.

Já Leroy Masquez tinha uma vida bastante diferente, nascido no Brooklyn, era filho adotivo de uma família de judeus, tendo crescido nessa fé durante toda a sua vida, seus pais, Ivana e Barry, tinham mais dois filhos, Gabe e Annelisse, que eram biológicos, mas nunca trataram Leroy nem um pouco diferente, criavam seus filhos para serem boas pessoas e os amavam a cada dia mais, tanto que quando Leroy saiu do armário, aos 22 anos e apresentou seu namorado, um calouro da faculdade de medicina que frequentava, o choque foi grande, mas Ivana e Barry tentaram ao seu máximo aceitar o filho. Em uma expedição da cruz vermelha, na qual Leroy havia acabado de se inscrever, no verão de 1987, para tentar esquecer o término recente, ele conheceu Hiram, foi amor á primeira vista, eles começaram a namorar uma semana depois de se conhecerem, um ano depois, no réveillon 1988-1989, Leroy pediu Hiram em casamento e no mesmo ano eles oficializaram sua união em uma pequena cerimônia apenas para amigos e parentes no civil, quatro anos depois, eles decidiram que queriam um filho.

Logo encontraram a jovem e sonhadora Shelby Corcoran, que aceitou ser barriga de aluguel para os dois, Rachel Barbra Berry nasceu em 11 de dezembro de 1993, em uma tarde de domingo, Leroy e Hiram nunca iriam esquecer aquele primeiro natal como uma família.

Quinn, Charlie, Rachel e Santana pareciam ter muito pouco em comum, mas seus destinos se chocariam drasticamente em uma tarde quente de dezembro, e nunca mais se separariam.


	2. Cap1 - Now how it is today

POV Quinn  
– Sério, Q, você deveria mesmo sair de Nárnia. - Santana falou, lixando as unhas durante a aula de História Europeia dada pela quase centenária Sra. Smirkles. - Eu saí, aqui fora é divertido!

– Não enche, Satã, eu não sou gay. - falei, encarando algum ponto fixo no quadro negro, sem realmente ler nada das anotações intrincadas da senhora sobre a revolução russa.

– Você tá olhando a Hobbit de melosidade com o Finnbecil desde o começo da aula, a mim você não engana, Barbie.

– Não chama a Rachel de Hobbit! - reclamei, quase por reflexo.

– Tá vendo? Se você não tá caidinha pela Berry o Sr. Schue não é viciado em coletes. - a latina falou, nesse momento Rach olhou para trás e acenou fracamente para mim, sorri e acenei de volta, quando ela voltou a olhar o quadro fiquei no mesmo local por alguns segundos, até que voltei a olhar a Lopez, que revirou os olhos e parou de lixar as unhas.

– Nem vem, Salsa Caliente. - reclamei, e ela apenas sorriu.

– Wanky! - voltei a olhar para a mesa de Rachel, ela sorria de algo que o Finn estava fazendo, os olhos castanhos brilhando, apoiei a cabeça nas mãos, não era amor, ela era minha amiga, só isso, ou será que não?

– E você deveria mesmo cuidar da sua vida. - resmunguei, ganhando uma risada da morena.

POV Santana  
Após a aula da Sra. Smirkles, fui encontrar com Britt para a aula de matemática, a encontrei no corredor, mexendo em seu armário, fazia pouquíssimo tempo que estávamos namorando oficialmente e nem posso descrever como era a sensação de poder estar com ela quando quisesse, segurar sua mão, dizer que a amava...

– BrittBritt? - a chamei, parando ao seu lado, ela me olhou e sorriu, pegando o livro de matemática.

– Hey, Sant, como foi a aula? - perguntou minha loira, sorrindo docemente.

– Normal, Fabray e seus sentimentos reprimidos pela gayberry. - falei, respirando fundo e me encostando nos armários.

– Não chame a Rach de GayBerry, San. - pediu minha unicórnia, fazendo biquinho, ai senhor, como resistir?

– Tudo bem, desculpe, só queria que ela e a Barbie clonada se ajeitassem logo. - falei, realmente já estava me irritando a relação amor/ódio dessas duas que já acontecia por dois anos.

– Cada um tem seu tempo, Sant, lembra naquele filme em que a lagarta vivia com outros insetos mais aí no final virou uma borboleta e ela passou o filme todo querendo virar uma borboleta, mas tinha que esperar a hora? Pois é, a Quinn vai virar uma borboleta quando chegar a hora dela. - Brittany explicou com sua lógica estranha.

– Tenho que parar de assistir Discovery Kids com você. - falei, fazendo uma careta por realmente me lembrar daquele episódio de "Backyardigans" em que a boneca rosa e cheia de bolinhas era uma lagarta e virou uma borboleta.

– Mas é tãããão legal! Lá tem unicórnios! - Britt falou, fazendo uma caretinha muito fofa.

– Quando foi que você ficou tão esperta? - perguntei, pegando sua mão para irmos até a próxima aula.

– Enquanto você dormia e eu li todas "enclopédias" que você tinha na estante. - Britt falou, orgulhosa de seu feito, enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

POV Charlie  
– Hoje é Noite do HAAAALO! - comemorei, sorrindo abertamente para Mike, surpreendendo-o perto de seu armário.

– Quê? - perguntou, confuso.

– Noite do Halo, Mike, toda terça feira, você não lembra? - perguntei, confusa, ele nunca esquecia a noite de jogar Halo na minha casa.

– Ai meu deus, me desculpa, Char, mas é que eu combinei de ir jantar com a Tina no Breadstix e esqueci completamente, me desculpa mesmo! Não dá pra cancelar, mas a gente joga Halo na quarta, que tal? Tudo bem, né? - ele falou, fazendo uma cara triste.

– Não, claro, tudo bem, eu entendo, pode ir lá com sua namorada no Breadstix. - falei, chateada que ele tivesse esquecido a noite de Halo, e percebi que ele também tinha esquecido que quarta era a noite de "God Of War".

– Tudo bem então, desculpa mesmo, Char. - falou, beijando minha bochecha delicadamente e indo para sua próxima aula, encontrando Tina no caminho, o vi partir com a outra asiática e me apoiei nos armários.

POV Rachel  
– Ouviu falar da novata? - Kurt perguntou ao meu lado, nós estávamos no Lima Bean depois das aulas, Charlie parecia pensativa, girando o canudo em seu copo de café gelado, Santana e Brittany trocavam carícias discretamente, Quinn tinha os olhos perdidos em algum ponto além da janela e Finn ligava os pontos do jogo de mesa que todo mundo já sabia que ia fazer o desenho de uma xícara de café.

– Não, quem é? - perguntei, fitando Quinn, ela me parecia um pouco dispersa, e eu me perguntava o que ela estaria olhando do lado de fora da janela, bebi um gole de meu café e desviei o olhar para Kurt, Blaine estava ao seu lado, ouvindo-o atentamente assim como eu.

– Katherine Matthews, a morena que você viu na secretaria hoje de manhã, fazia parte do coral da antiga escola. - informou ele, e eu sorri fracamente, me lembrando da menina.

– Vale a pena recrutar? - perguntei, Quinn olhou para mim brevemente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Acho que sim. - disse Kurt, pensativo.

– Calma gente, hoje é só o primeiro dia de aula. - Blaine falou, e todos o olhamos. - É o nosso último ano, então façamos dele especial.

– Brinde ao menino borboleta! - Santana falou, levantando seu copo, e todos nós brindamos a um último ano magnífico.

– Como foi sua transição de lagarta para borboleta, Blaine? Acha que dá pra ajudar a Quinn a entender o processo? - perguntou Brittany, curiosa, deixando todos confusos.

POV Quinn  
Depois de tomar o café, no caminho para casa, onde Charlie parecia nostálgica e "brittana" se engolia no banco de trás, acabei ficando um pouco nostálgica demais, já que teria que visitar a casa de vovó Kitty depois de deixar Brittany e Santana em casa, eu estava junto a essas meninas desde os seis anos de idade... Relembrar não deve machucar...


	3. Cap2 - Aniversário do tio Cody

Cap.2 - Aniversário do tio Cody - 1999 - Lima

– Quinnie! Venha falar com a vovó! - Judy chamou, a garotinha de seis anos loira correu até o alpendre da casa dos avós com o maior dos sorrisos, abraçando a senhor de cabelos grisalhos que sorriu e ergueu a pequena no colo.

– Como está grande, Lucy! - sorriu Kirsty, sorrindo para a neta.

– Vovó! - foi a vez de Charlie, que praticamente saltou do carro e correu o gramado até a mulher, abraçando sua cintura, ela colocou Quinn no colo e abraçou as duas meninas.

– Como estão lindas, minhas meninas! - falou, enquanto Russell vinha com as malas para o alpendre. - É tão bom poderem estar todos aqui no aniversário de Cody! Pena que Fran não pôde vir. - ela disse, ficando ereta, Charlie foi para perto de Judy e se escondeu debaixo de seu braço. Cody, irmão mais velho de Judy, estaria fazendo 50 anos naquele domingo, Russell, Judy e as gêmeas vieram de Akron, para onde haviam se mudado no último mês para a festa enquanto Frannie tivera que ficar para o acampamento de sua escola de balé. - Venham me ajudar com os doces! Pode deixar isso aí, Russell, Louis e Harry pegam depois. - Louis era o filho mais velho de Peter, tinha 21 anos e Harry era o enteado de Lois, e tinha 18.

– Oba! Bolo! - gritou Charlie, entrando na casa correndo, fazendo Quinn revirar os olhos, desanimada e logo depois seguir a irmã. Ela estava um pouco irritada aquela manhã, o que fez Judy e Kirsty darem risadinhas, até então, os momentos de mau humor de Quinn (herdados de Russell) eram fofinhos, mal sabiam eles que em menos de dez anos, aqueles momentos se tornariam os maiores temores de toda a sua família, e uma certa baixinha dos olhos cor de chocolate, a única capaz de acalmá-la.

Mas quando Charlie atravessou o hall até a cozinha, a casa lhe parecia vazia e ela ouviu um choro baixinho vindo do armário embaixo da escada, seu pequeno cenho se franziu e ela virou-se levemente para a porta branca, viu lá dentro uma menina, toda encolhida, braços envolvendo os joelhos e os cabelos escuros caindo por sobre os joelhos nus, os ombros se moviam nos espasmos do choro.

– Oi... - chamou, se ajoelhando perto da menina e tocando seu braço que tremia, a menina ergueu os olhos inchados e olhou para a loirinha, Charlie encarou as íris escuras. - Por que está chorando? - a menina não respondeu, apenas escondeu o rosto de novo e voltou a chorar, Charlie se arrastou no chão para mais perto, o lugar que elas estavam não passava de um cubículo de no máximo 3 metros quadrados, tinham vários casacos pendurados em ganchos e um aspirador branco e moderno com o cabo enrolado em um dos ganchos. A doce e ingênua Charlie normalmente teria medo de encontrar um daqueles vilões que ela viu enquanto folheava os gibis do primo Harry, (que também morava em Akron) na escuridão, mas naquele momento, ela estava preocupada, mesmo que nunca tivesse visto aquela menina na vida, ela tinha a pele da cor de madeira de canela, como o beliche que tinha em seu antigo quarto com Quinn, antes que a garota exigisse ter seu próprio quarto e o móvel fosse vendido, ela nunca reclamou, porque já tinha chorado muito escondida por ter que se separar da irmã gêmea, e uma vez, Quinn a achou chorando dentro do armário das duas e a chamou de bebê chorão, aquilo a magoou, porque ela não entendia porque Quinn tinha que ser tão má ás vezes, se ao menos ela soubesse que a irmã quinze minutos mais velha apenas tentava protegê-la de uma mágoa maior, mesmo que Russell tentasse a todo custo esconder sua antipatia das próprias filhas, Quinn já havia percebido que as duas não eram igualmente favorecidas á Frannie, Charlie costumava ser sua favorita, pelo menos das duas, talvez por sua personalidade, incrivelmente apaixonante.

E Quinn tentava mantê-la como a favorita a todo custo, pelo menos em relação a ela, já que o pai praticamente a ignorava, primeiro ela se importava, mesmo que escondido, e chorava para sua mãe ou para Frannie, que já havia chegado a ter discussões calorosas com os pais a respeito da relação do pai com as gêmeas, mas mais ou menos aos cinco anos ela parou de chorar e parou de se importar, decidiu que poderia se virar sem ele, ela era forte o suficiente, já Charlie? Ela era frágil, se magoava fácil, e amava Russell com todas as forças de menina de seis anos, por isso Quinn começou a se dedicar quase integralmente a manter Charlie perto de Russell, e ele vê-la chorando por causa de Quinn destruiria tudo aquilo, além disso, ser rude com Charlie também fazia com que a menina mantivesse a imagem de bebê do papai, mas Charlie não sabia de todos os esforços da gêmea e acabava ficando chateada, na mente de Charlie, ela preferia mil vezes se próxima a Quinn a ser próxima a Russell, mas a gêmea não sabia disso, e só ia chegar a saber anos depois.

– Meu nome é Charlie, Charlie Fabray. - ela disse docemente, estendendo a mão, mas a garota morena nem sequer olhou, e se encolheu ainda mais, a loira respirou fundo e se arrastou pelo chão até estar ao lado da garota morena, lá fora, Quinn estava na cozinha com Kirsty, Judy tinha ido falar com os irmãos e os sobrinhos, Charlie era conhecida por sumir ás vezes em ambientes novos, todos ali sabiam que ela estaria de volta em alguns minutos, quando acabasse de explorar a casa e reparar em tudo interessante. Mas a loira se manteve ali, ao lado da menina por alguns minutos, até que ela começou a se acalmar.

– Santana Lopez. - disse, fungando baixinho e secando as lágrimas que desciam pela bochecha enquanto um soluço.

– Por que estava chorando, Santana Lopez? - perguntou, sorrindo e se inclinando levemente para a garota.

– Mi madre le dio a mi perro, ya que quiere tener otro bebé! - reclamou a morena, Charlie demorou alguns segundos para perceber que ela falara espanhol e quando já ia pedir por tradução, Quinn apareceu na porta do armário.

– Charlotte! Mamãe está te procurando! - reclamou a garota, com as mãos na cintura. - Quem é essa garota?! - Charlie devolveu para ela um olhar reprovador enquanto passava a mão nas costas de Santana para tentar consolá-la, mesmo que não tivesse entendido direito o que ela disse. - Ah, claro, desculpe, sou a irmã gêmea da Charlie, Quinn.

– Sou Santana. - a morena disse, ela já estava mais calma, até sorriu um pouco sem jeito para Quinn.

– Você é a filha da Angélica? - Quinn perguntou, se lembrando de uma mulher morena procurando por Santana no quintal, Santana Lopez era a única filha de Angélica e Dr. Ricardo Lopez, que sempre atendia Kirsty e seu marido Joseph, com o passar dos anos, os Lopez se tornaram amigos da família, por isso foram convidados para as festividades do aniversário de Cody.

– No quiero ver a mi madre ahora. - balbuciou em espanhol, ela sempre falava espanhol quando estava com raiva ou triste, Quinn se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

– Português, por favor, garota chicana. - pediu a loira, fazendo Santana olhá-la atravessado. - Explique o que lhe levou a estar trancada no armário (n/a: sem piadinhas, please) com duas garotas, chorando em plena casa da minha avó?

– Minha mãe quer ter outro bebê. - se explicou, secando as bochechas e olhando as duas, Charlie estava ao seu lado e Quinn na sua frente, ela não sabia, mas muitos momentos de consolo se seguiriam aquele primeiro, mas também momentos de tristeza e muitos momentos de alegria, aquelas meninas loiras estavam em sua vida para ficar. - E por isso ela deu meu cachorrinho... Ela disse que era por causa de mi hermano, mas eu não quero um irmãozinho!

– Eu entendo você, tenho duas e não aguento, vai por mim, é horrível. - Quinn falou, fazendo uma careta.

– Quinnie! - resmungou Charlie, chateada, aquilo fez Santana rir um pouco e as duas se sentiram incrivelmente satisfeitas com isso.

– Talvez devesse falar com ela sobre isso, diga a ela que está triste e que não quer um irmão, quem me dera eu pudesse ter tido a chance! - Quinn resmungava, apenas para irritar Charlie, ela nunca admitia, mas no fundo, no fundo, bem lá no fundo mesmo, ela ficaria triste sem Frannie e Charlie para atormentar, dos Fabray, com certeza Quinn era a mais peralta.

– Quinnie! - resmungou Charlie de volta, e mais uma vez Santana riu.

– Vocês são engraçadas. - afirmou a morena, no momento que uma mulher morena e alta chegava ali.

– Santy! - reclamou, se abaixando e pegando a filha no colo, apertando-a nos braços. - nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿De acuerdo? Nunca!

– Desculpa me, Mamá. - pediu a garotinha, parecendo realmente triste, Angélica beijou sua bochecha e a apertou mais perto, as gêmeas escaparam de fininho para deixar mãe e filha terem seus momentos a sós, Judy sempre lhes dizia que momentos como esses não era para nenhuma delas, a não ser que envolvesse alguma das duas.

As gêmeas viriam a ver Santana Lopez seis meses depois, quando Russell decidia por levar a família para morar em Lima, em um dia fatídico para as quatro, elas se tornariam oficialmente inseparáveis junto com uma loirinha inocente dos olhos azuis metida a bailarina. O destino delas se encontrou ali, naquele armário de vassouras escuro, e nunca mais iria se separar.


End file.
